


To 100,000 Words in 100 Chapters

by HunnyBop



Category: Bloodborne (Video Game), Dark Souls II, Dark Souls III, Original Work, Overwatch (Video Game), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: 100 Themes Challenge, 100000 words challenge, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2018-12-27 07:05:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12075990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunnyBop/pseuds/HunnyBop
Summary: Basically 100 prompt fics, each of 1000 words. Variety of themes, fandoms and characters





	1. Cursed Redemption

The wind whistled through the cathedral of The Wolf’s Blood, it ruffled the capes of the knights sat at the long tables as they enjoyed their dinner. The hall was filled with the lively banter and the sound of cutlery on plates. On the large table, the captain of the legion stood. They tapped their spoon against their goblet causing silence to fall.  
“Fellow partakers of The Wolf’s Blood, our scouts have alerted us to the fact that the Abyss has risen, it has, once again, reared its ugly head in the sand kingdom of Carthus. As is our duty we shall go to war against it, just as Master Artorias once did. When we stand as a legion, we will not fall” He raised his dagger in the air to a massive cheer from his fellow Watchers.  
Preparations began immediately, the fires were stoked as swords were repaired and sharpened. Armour was removed and hammered into readiness for combat. Other watchdogs, mainly trainees and new recruits organised and packed the supplies for the Order’s march. They’d stay behind to watch the cathedral.

The sun rose over Lothric, spilling light onto the swamps of Farron. Outside the cathedral the legion gathered, their standards flapping in the early morning breeze. Upon a signal from their captain they moved. Marching as one entity they consumed the swamp as they passed through. In their wake, they left only churned up mud and swirling water.  
By midday, the legion had Carthus in its sights. Carthus, a once great kingdom when united. under High Lord Wolnir, it had fallen from grace. Instead of being home to great pyromancers and warriors, now it only housed the Abyss and the unfortunate citizens that hadn't been killed by the creatures that now prowled the streets.

The legion swarmed around the gates of Carthus, blocking the exit of the residents. It was written in the oath that they swore that nothing of the Abyss would be left standing. A warrior, shrouded in cloth charged the legion, his curved sword raised in a gesture of defiance. The captain stepped forwards before leaping into the elegant dance of the Abyss Watcher’s fighting style. His sword glinted and flashed as he turned and flipped around the defiant warrior, each movement kicking up a cloud of dust.  
When the dust settled, the captain was stood by his men and the warrior fell headless to the floor.  
The sight of this was enough to send panic through the residents of Carthus. They took off through the streets and alleys of the town in terror, screaming and crying as they went. Amongst the Abyss Watchers, swords were drawn as they awaited the signal from their captain. He raised his fist and pointed to the city as the Abyss Watchers flooded past him in silence, dispersing into the maze that was Carthus. He followed after, as ghostly silent as his underlings. 

Screams rang out throughout Carthus as the Abyss Watchers moved through the city, cutting down whoever stood in their path, each blow covering the warriors in the crimson blood of the fallen, soaking their capes as they moved to the next victim. They acted in complete silence, communicating where necessary with hand gestures.  
By sunset, the streets of Carthus were home to rivers of crimson and black blood. The Abyss Watchers walked through these rivers, not noticing that they were slipping into madness as they butchered the people of Carthus where they cowered. Night brought new horrors for Carthus as the Abyss Watchers entered the palace where High Lord Wolnir resided. They prowled through the corridors, ending the lives of Wolnir’s children in their purge of the Abyss.  
At last, they entered the High Lord’s chamber. The room was filled with a dark sludge. The captain rested his eyes upon the once great lord, who was now nothing but a skeleton. On his arms, he wore three golden bangles. The captain smiled as his men filled the room, keeping Wolnir contained. One brought with him a goblet, a simple thing fashioned out of the leader of the last kingdom that fell to the Abyss. In this, he’d lock Wolnir. He’d join the other corrupt rulers the Abyss had claimed.  
As he raised the goblet, he chanted a spell. The words he used were ancient, first used by Master Artorias when he purged Oolacile of the Abyss. As the soldier chanted the captain cut into Wolnir’s ribcage, the darkness of the Abyss flowing past him. It flowed like a river into the goblet, Wolnir’s body disappearing alongside it.  
When the job was done and silently as they arrived, the Abyss Watchers left, walking back through the now silent and stained streets, their swords swung over their shoulders, dripping the blood of the innocents on the floor. They neared the gates, boots soaked with blood and remnants of the Abyss.  
The last soldiers in the procession lit torches and cast them into the dense, tightly packed city. The flames would hide the evidence of their crimes and time would turn Carthus into a tomb, a memorial and warning for those who saw fit to cross the Abyss Watchers. 

Back at the Cathedral, the captain slammed the doors open, the others filtering past him, taking their places in the empty stone hall. During the return journey, they had lost several of their own to the Abyss. 'Weaklings' the captain had called them before ordering them slain. Several of those who protested also fell by the captain's blade.  
The trainees and recruits were huddled in the centre of the room, unsure what to make of their superiors behaviour. As the heavy doors banged closed, the captain raised a single hand in a gesture, one all of the people present were familiar with.  
In complete silence, the assembled soldiers fell upon the trainees with practised movements, ending the lives of those the captain considered inferior. When the last recruit had fallen silent, they turned to their captain, a silent shake of was the answer.  
The swamp rang with the screams and cries of the Legion as they tore into each other, scarlet blood mixing with the blackened blood of those who had gazed into the abyss for too long.  
At last, only two remained. "Let us await the Champion of Ash, maybe they will prove worthy"


	2. Those who choose to raise their weapon.

Raime stood stoic, facing his former brother in arms Velstadt the Royal Aegis. If only the man had listened to his words, instead of running to his king to report Raime's 'slander'. The occasional drip of water from the crypt's high ceiling was the only sound between the two men as dark eyes bore into bright blue. For years, they had guarded the king in his tomb together, occasionally sharing a tale between them, until Raime spoke of his unease regarding Queen Nashandra.   
Raime didn't consider his words slander, after all weren't advisors supposed to advise their liege on the course of war? That was exactly as Raime had done, as leader of Vendrick's army that waged a constant war against the giants from across the sea. He'd begged the king to return the Ashen Mist Heart, to stop the war with the giants before the population of Drangleic was wiped out.  
He'd personally overseen the evacuation of many citizens away from their forest homes to the Lost Bastille, a imposing and heavy set fortress, only accessed from No Man's Wharf. To ensure their safety, he'd posted a guard of trustworthy and well trained soldiers from his underlings. 

Vendrick had ignored Raime's desperate requests to seek consult, claiming the new queen required his attention. It was because of her that he'd sailed to the land of the Giants and stole the Ashen Mist Heart. All this death and destruction to impress his new bride. Nashandra had also blinded Velstadt, with promises of fame and glory and a war that meant he would be a hero. She'd tried the same silken words on Raime, the black knight remaining stoic and unchanged, his unique ability to banish the black fog blocking Nashandra's poison from infecting his mind. 

It was now he put that skill to use, sending the darkening mist seeping back to the corners of the crypt, away from his former liege and comrade with a strike of his blade. Of course Raime could do it mentally but he wished to keep in the same physical shape that had allowed him to climb the ranks to Drangleic's top swordsman and the left hand of King Vendrick.   
Velstadt however had been a favourite of the king due to his knowledge of miracles and magic, often providing both Nashandra and Vendrick with displays of both that amazed and entranced the royalty and their visitors. Fortunately, during these dinners, where Velstadt would do a remarkable impression of a performing hound, Raime was required to stand by his king's side and protect him from harm. He'd written to his family back home often, telling them of castle life. He kept the last letter he'd recieved from them in his armour for it told that his sister had also become a knight.

He noticed the shifting of Velstadt's weight, being placed on guard duty for years allows you to develop an intimate knowledge of their mannerisms. At the moment, Velstadt wanted to talk, to lecture Raime on his earlier words. In equal silence Raime raised a hand, his way of saying 'I don't want to hear it'. Lowering his hand, Raime turned and walked a few steps away, allowing both knights an opportunity to calm their minds and stay their hands.   
"Aegis, what ails you so much you are willing to break the silence of the crypt and bring the Grave Warden on us? Do you not remember earlier in our vigil, when we talked like the brothers that we were and the scoldings we would get from him?"

"Raime, the time of our friendship has gone, it ended shortly after you slandered our liege. If you apologise for the venom you cast against our king and his wife all will be forgiven. Vendrick himself promised it."   
Raime let out an instinctive snort "He has given you orders to kill me, brand me as a traitor and have my head hung on the wall. That. I can tolerate brother, but not the threat made to my sister. About giving her to you as a reward for your most cardinal pleasure? Even against her will? I will cleave your head off your shoulders before you lay a single finger on her. Or do you forget that your conversations with the old man carry?" 

As he turned to face Velstadt, Raime drew his blade "I will not give you a chance to harm me or my sister. Your mind has also been poisoned by Nashandra. The king is lost and the kingdom too. If you have any sense left, throw away the ring he gave you and seek a life as a travelling entertainer" Advancing towards his brother, pleasure filled him as Velstady hefted his hammer in both hands.  
"Don't make me do this brother, sheath your blade and face death nobly and I will see to it that your sister is cared for. I will personally pay for her tuition through the finest school in Drangleic. If you choose to fight me here. I will have her hunted like a hollow and brought here to be killed in front of you" 

"You still speak nothing but false words. You would have to catch her first, she is nimble as a bird and from word I have received, trained in swordplay. She is not the sort of woman to consent to being taken as a reward, much less used for your pleasure although I'd love to see you try" Now within striking distance, Raime slashed at the golden armour infront of him, venting his anger into the strike.   
Taken briefly by surprise, Velstadt staggered backwards, allowing Raime a chance to gather his second blade, ready to set upon his brother. As the Aegis stood, he began muttering under his breath, probably to create a miracle that would smite Raime where he stood. Backing up, Raime raised the sword gifted to him by his people in a blocking stance.   
His predictions were partially correct, however, when Velstadt released the miracle, it didn't come from the front but struck the Fume Knight in the side, tearing through his cape and denting his armour.   
Raime had to close the distance between him and his former brother, to keep the other from casting more dangerous miracles that would bring the crypt on top of them.The next strike that connected caved a dent in Velstadt's chest.   
Over and over the two knight's clashed, opening gaping wounds on each other as they danced in the light provided by the smattering of torches lit by the many servants who took care of the knights and their king. Within a few minutes, their blood was flowing freer than water, cascading over the stones.   
As Raime collapsed to his knees, black armour slick with a mixture of blood, he felt a warm glow close by. The bastard was healing himself.

"You fought well my brother, today I will spare your life and tell Vendrick I fed your rotting corpse to the wolved, even though you raised your weapon first. I still want your sister though, in compensation for my fairness" Placing a gloved hand on Raime's arm, he raised an estus flask to the knight's lips   
"Here you go. There is food in the chest. Now GO" Raime nodded, gathering his weapons and filling his pack with food.

"See you....brother, I hope you see why I raised my weapon one day"


	3. Heavy Downpour

The sound of thunder rattled the windows of Drangleic Castle, the lightning illuminated each room it a burst of brilliant white light. Rain struck the windows like arrows. Some of the inhabitants of the castle hadn’t gotten much sleep due to the storms fierce pounding. Outside, the courtyard started to resemble a lake. 

In one of the rooms, Raime the Fume Knight awoke with a jolt, he could have sworn he heard the sound of his sibling Railyn crying in the next room over. That wasn’t possible as she slept over the other side of the castle with the rest of the women. Sighing slightly he turned over and went back to sleep, pulling his blanket over his head to deaden the sounds of the storm. 

Across the castle, two young knights were shivering in their room. A ballista bolt had blown their bedroom window out just a few days beforehand. The paneless window was now inviting the driving winds and howling rain into the room, soaking into the rugs and flecking the two suits of armour with drips.  
“Aspen, we should move to the dining hall. The fire will be roaring, it will be warmer” one of the girls whispered, her chestnut hair clinging to her face as it was whipping around in the wind.   
She tugged on the other girl's hand that trailed from beneath the blanket “I am soaking wet because of the window. I do not want to catch a cold, Aspen”  
The other knight shook her head “No no, don’t make me. It’s scary out there” Her pale fingers ensnared Railyn’s hand “Don’t leave me, Rai”

Railyn sighed “It is dark. I do not like it. I am going to the hall now” With that she broke free of her friends grasp and walked across the shiny dark planks that made up the bedroom floor to the heavy oak door. Heaving it open she slipped through the gap and into the dark hallway. Flitting down the hallway Raiven moved towards the wide staircase. When she reached the bottom of the staircase she stepped amongst the tables towards the roaring fire. 

Crossing her legs in front of her Raiven sat in front of the fire, warming her icy hands in the warm aura radiating from it. A voice behind her startled her from her dream like state.  
“Lady Darktower, I did not expect to see you down here, forgive me, I thought I would be alone and you would be asleep”

Turning to look at the speaker she smiled “Sir Velstadt what brings you here. My bedroom window is broken and it is too cold to sleep in there, Lady Von Hallen refuses to leave, though”   
Noticing the puddle forming around his armoured feet she gestured to a spot on the floor next to her “Come, warm yourself by the fire” With a clank of metal Velstadt settled by the fire with a sigh. Reaching into his bag he pulled out a bottle and two flasks “Try this Lady Darktower, It’s a foreign brew known as Siegbrau, it’s supposed to expel the cold from the body” He poured the strange, steaming liquid into the flasks. 

Railyn took her flask, wrapping her fingers around it to steady the cup “Thank you Sir Velstadt” Lowering her head she took a sip from the flask, feeling the warmth seep into her bones “It is very nice, almost like a spiced Estus” Velstadt chuckled heartily and patted her on her shoulder. She drank some more, feeling sleepy now that she was warm and comfortable. Maybe, just maybe she could curl up now and sleep. Railyn’s head dipped down and her eyes closed.   
Velstadt must have noticed as he cleared his throat, waking the young knight  
“Lady Darktower, would you let me escort you to your brother's room?”   
Nodding, the much younger knight hid a yawn and rose to her feet. Together they traversed the halls of the ancient stone castle until they came to the Fume Knight’s room. 

Railyn shook her brother on the shoulder “Wake up you lug” When Raime refused to stir Railyn gave the most adorable huff possible before walking around the bed and wriggling into her brother's arms, much like she did when she was a toddler.As she settled down, Raime pressed his nose to the top of her head and snored. Seeing her safe with him, Velstadt smiled and left the room. Railyn could hear him banging down the corridor, singing drunkenly about the Kirins of the north in a very off tune and slurred manner. It was no secret in Drangleic Castle that Velstadt could not hold his alcohol, no matter how hard he tried.

 

_“ Bludolf the blue nosed fuckdeer had a very spiky coat  
and if you ever saw him, you'd even say he floats._

_To all of you Kirins , I really hate your bloody head  
I really wish poor Bluedolf was totally fucking dead._

_Then one day in Elum Loyce,  
Alva had enough   
she set out to have a munch  
Oh kirins of Elum Loyce,  
you're gonna die tonight”_

 

The song ended with a loud crash and a shouted curse as Velstadt walked into a suit of armour, bringing it down on top of him, Railyn snickered quietly at Velstadt’s antics, not wishing to wake her brother. The Royal Aegis was pretty funny in her opinion when he got drunk. Closing her eyes Raiven fell deeply asleep.

The next morning it was still raining but, for once, the thunder had stopped. Together the Darktower siblings made their way down for breakfast at the high table. Velstadt, on the other hand, was sat, nursing a massive hangover, at the end of the table. As Railyn took a seat on the worn wooden bench a plate of meat and eggs appeared in front of her, handed to her by a servant.   
Her happy smile as she grabbed her knife and fork caused Raime to also break into a grin "Eat slower Railyn. You'll give yourself heartburn and then I'll have to get Velstadt to cure it... looking at him it won't be a wise idea" Raime playfully scolded his sister before pointing with a gloved finger "See, he's drunk as a skunk and about as nice to be around as a boar"   
As the siblings stared at their fellow knight, who was currently attempting to drink from a flask of water, only to spill it over his face. With a grin and a staged whisper, Railyn turned to her brother "That's a heavy downpour and a half". Raime snickered, before yelling to Velstadt, causing the other knight to wince "Want a towel brother?"   
The only response he received was a solitary middle finger from the soggy knight.


	4. Swimming Pool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Overwatch - Jesse McCree/Fan Character  
> Smut/ M Rated warning.

Jesse McCree was sat on one of the benches in the changing room. Ana had just finished giving him the instructions for lifeguard duty during Overwatch's annual pool party. He'd agreed to take the first shift as he and the rest of Blackwatch were going to go out for drinks in the afternoon, as per a tradition that had existed as long as Blackwatch had. They'd probably come back drunk as a surfeit of skunks, earning themselves the wrath of Dr Angela Ziegler. This would be the first year that they would be joined by a woman on their yearly pub excursion.   
McCree didn't doubt her ability to fit in with the guys, he'd called her feminine once before, he'd woken up a few hours later with a roaring headache and a sore arse from where she'd beaten the shit out of him. 

Presently a set of knuckles rapped gently on his forehead "Jesse, are you in there at all? Or am I talking to a dead corpse" He shook his head... speak of the woman who'd beat him senseless before. This time she had an almost concerned look on her face "Ana asked me to hurry you up. But before you go out" She let out an almost adorable sigh "Can you put suncream on my back?"   
With her free hand, she held out a bottle of suncream.   
Jesse suddenly noticed just how little she was wearing, A simple bikini and shorts "Hey Kaiyo, I'm not entirely sure it's appropriate for me to put it on. Have you asked Commander Reyes?" He said a silent prayer that she hadn't. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, seeing how good she looked in it  
"He's doing the barbeque with Strike Commander Morrison" She answered, the bottle of suncream sill outstretched in one hand "Genji can't do it. I haven't seen him or Doctor Ziegler yet and Tracer is ineffective, I don't trust Hana as she would draw a rude sign. Reinhardt would break the bottle" She ticked off various reasons why the other agents couldn't help her out on her fingers "See Jesse, you're the only one who can.I don't want to get sunburn" With one quick motion, she pushed her sunglasses back into her hair.   
"Fine darlin', I'll do it, if Commander Reyes has an issue with it, I'll blame it all on you" He playfully snatched the bottle from her hands "Tuck your hair out the way sweetheart. I don't want to get this gunk in it" When her hair was safely out of his way, he squirted a small amount into his palm. The suncream smelt familiar, he realised it was the same scent as her shampoo.   
"Might be a bit cold" He warned, before rubbing it across her shoulders, feeling the little shudder she let out as his fingers touched her skin. He worked in silence for several minutes, making sure her skin was covered in the cream, until he came to her lower back, just above her shorts.   
"Err, Kaiyo. What do you want me to do about the bit that'll be uncovered when you take your shorts off? Should I rub the suncream there too?" He tried to keep his eyes off her arse. It was hard as he was sat on the bench, in an attempt to effectively spread the suncream on the shorter girl.  
"Just give me a second Jesse" She replied, before stepping away to undo her shorts and shrug them to the floor. Jesse blinked, it would definitely be hard to hide his rather prominent interest in her now. Especially as she leant forwards.   
"Come on Jesse, I wanna go swim" She grumbled. With a shaking hand, Jesse carefully applied the rest of the suncream, now fighting the urge to relieve his desires right there and then.

With a smile, she took the bottle from him and planted a gentle kiss on his cheek "Thank you, Jesse. Now I can be the prettiest and safest girl out there"   
"It's no problem darlin'. I'm happy to help" He touched his hand to his cheek, where she'd pressed her lips. Now protected from the sun, Kaiyo tucked the bottle of her suncream and her shorts into the bag that waited on the opposite bench.   
When the door closed, Jesse stood up, blushing furiously. The look down her cleavage that he'd got was more than enough to make the swim trunks uncomfortable. Taking stock of the room, he took her suncream out and poured a small amount into his palm before replacing the bottle.   
Sure he was alone, Jesse pulled his trunks down, grabbing hold of his stiff cock, working the suncream over it. A small moan escaped his lips as he stroked himself, desperately wishing that perhaps Kaiyo had stayed, he'd noticed she liked it whenever she received someone's sole attention for casual purposes. Her lips would often lift into a very slight smile. As he rubbed and teased the head of his cock, Jesse thought about those lips, gently licking the tip as she was too refined to take him all at once. Suddenly, and without warning, his cum splattered across the floor, leaving a trail of milky fluid. Normally, it'd take him much longer to reach his peak but that kiss...

A knock at the door "McCree you damn ingrate" Reyes yelled "The agents are getting pissed off as they can't start swimming until you're out here. Lena and Kaiyo want to play 'shoulder wars' So get out here"   
Rolling his eyes, Jesse stepped out of the changing room and clambered into the lifeguard's chair. He could see Kaiyo was already sat on top of Reinhardt's shoulders as Winston helped Lena on.   
"Alright ladies and gentlemen, I want a nice clean fight. This means no using your chronal accelerator Lena. I don't want any blood, broken bones or missing teeth. Carriers are not permitted to get physical, only to use their momentum to help their partner" He tipped his hat, mostly towards Kaiyo "Alright, in 3,2,1 GO" He gave the thumbs up and the teams charged at each other, arms outstretched. 

It was clear that Kaiyo had the advantage, having more upper body strength than her opponent. Maybe later she'd accept a match against him. With a huge splash, Tracer was catapulted into the water as Kaiyo gave a particularly hard shove. A few minutes later, the British agent came up spluttering for breath.  
"Kaiyo you wanker, you're so mean. Just you wait, you'll get what's coming to you." From across the pool, Jesse could feel the daggers directed at Lena when Kaiyo gazed at her.  
"Hontōni? Anata wa watashi o kizutsukeru chikara mo motteinai!" Jesse knew enough Japanese by now, having learned it from both Genji and her to understand the barely masked insult.

"Alright team, come get your burgers" Commander Morrison called. Jesse watched at the other agents flocked to the barbeque, Kaiyo included. She wasted no time in grabbing a particularly large burger from the pile near Commander Reyes and adding some wasabi to the bun. What she did next surprised him. She grabbed a second burger and carried it over to him.  
"Here you go, Jesse. I added your favourite sauce" He took the burger from her with a warm smile "That's mighty kind of you babydoll. Come sit here a while as there's no space on the bench." He patted the seat next to him, happy when she sat next to him, eating her burger with great gusto, so much so, that a drop of sauce fell from the burger and splattered on her chest.  
"Let me get that for you darlin', looks tasty" Jesse leant forwards and licked the sauce from where it rested, pressing a soft kiss to the skin "Mighty tasty sauce you have in that burger doll"  
He'd noticed Kaiyo was silent and chanced a glance up at her. She had a curious expression on her face, not one Jesse had seen before.  
"Did I say you could remove your lips, McCree? I don't recall doing so" She folded her arms, using them to push her bust up "Get back to work, you damn ingrate" Now it's his turn to carry a weird expression   
"Sorry sweetness, I gotta do my lifeguarding. Maybe when we go get changed I can finish the job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kaiyo's japanese translates to "Really, you don't have the strength to bruise me"


	5. Holding Hands

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promised this a long time ago. Contains some blood and mentions of amputation. The main focus is Jesse and my original fan character.

Jesse McCree’s eyes flickered over the note from Commander Reyes. He’d been called to Japan with Genji, leaving Jesse and Officer Kaiyo “Swan” Matchawari in charge of Blackwatch’s operations until he returned. That explained the noticeable lack of the bedroom door being slammed open and Reyes shouting for them to ‘scram and get to the mess hall pronto’. He turned back to the bed, Kaiyo was still stretched out, her sandy hair covering her face.  
Leaning over, Jesse gave her a gentle shake on the shoulder. “Come on my little bird, you gotta wake up. We got work to do. Commander Reyes has ordered it” He leant in and pressed a kiss to her hand before tugging the covers off.

Kaiyo yawned, pushing her hair away from her face to look at the clock. “Jesse. Have you looked at the clock, Commander Reyes is gonna be so pissed we slept late! Get your trainers on, he’s gonna have us hauling tires around the track until we’re at least thirty”She yelled as she dug into the wardrobe, looking for her jacket and trousers.  
“Kaiyo, he’s on a mission in Japan. I’m surprised he didn’t ring us at the usual wake-up time as well." With those words, she turned to look at him, slipper in hand “Je-sse, you absolute meanie, you could have come back to bed and cuddled up to me.” She pouted, sticking her bottom lip out for maximum effect.   
Jesse laughed “You’re about as intimidating as a puppy when you pout like that, don’t make me come over there” He chuckled, folding his arms across his chest. "If you get ready for work and do what Commander Reyes needs us to do, I'll be your huckleberry all night. Make you use that beautiful voice of yours for something other than asking for a wrench or swearing at someone in Japanese." Leaning forward, Jesse took her hands in his "But the thing I love best? Holding your hand as we walk together" With a grin, she rested her head against his shoulder, burying her head in his poncho. "Come on then Jesse, the longer we take, the longer it'll be until we finish and Reyes will be pissed"  
With a sigh, Jesse nodded, wrapping his fingers in hers. He wanted this to last forever, the feeling of her hand in his.

A few weeks later, morning dawned in Watchpoint Gibraltar accompanied by the blaring of sirens. In the rooms dedicated to members of Overwatch's covert ops team, Blackwatch, the commander was going from door to door, flinging the lights on and yelling unintelligible nonsense at his subordinates. In one of the rooms Kaiyo Matchawari, Blackwatch's sole combat pilot tumbled out of bed and towards the wardrobe. 

Jesse McCree, however, was refusing to stir. As she pulled on her boots, Kaiyo looked over at him with a sigh...Commander Reyes would have to fix the hole in the floor later. Picking up her pistol, she approached his side of the bed and discharged three shots into the floor nearby. That had the desired effect as her boyfriend shot up and out of the covers.  
Kaiyo laughed "and you say you're the quick? If you don't hurry up Reyes will turn you into the dead. Level 4 emergency, Blackwatch has been mobilised to help... it's too early for this shit" Kaiyo muttered as she holstered her pistol and zipped up her combat jacket. 

Five minutes later, the members of Blackwatch were running through the corridors towards the source of the disturbance, Once outside the doors, Commander Reyes pulled his team close "Matchawari, see if you can come in from the outside, use the biggest ugliest mecha you've got, scare them senseless. Maybe that one that you nearly took the roof of the hangar off with?"  
Kaiyo nodded and backed away from the rest of the agents, tapping a button on the side of her visor. A few seconds later, there was an ungodly screeching of metal as the mech suit crashed it's way through the ceiling and onto the floor in front of her.  
In a flash, it had outstretched one of it's hands and lifted her up and into the cockpit "Listen for the screams" She called as she took off, heading towards the window of the observatory. Within a few minutes, Reyes heard the screams of agony and cries for mercy as the mech stomped about inside. He nodded to the gathered agents and they burst through the doors.

What greeted them was pandemonium as Overwatch agents ran past them, desperate to escape the attackers, several of who were laid out, rather flat in a trail behind the giant mecha that was currently shielding Dr Ziegler and Jack from a group armed with rockets and grenades.   
"That shield ain't gonna hold long Commander" Jesse muttered, before charging off, pistol dropping the attackers like flies as he ran towards the mech. Suddenly, the shield that had been absorbing the blasts shattered in a display of sparks. Coughing, McCree looked through the smoke. Dr Ziegler and Jack had gotten away, the explosion providing cover.   
The mech was now belching thick black smoke. CRASH! It hit the ground, fire now licking at it. Reyes was the first to come to his senses "Matchawari BAIL" he yelled into his earpiece, one arm wrapped around McCree's chest as he hauled the squirming cowboy behind cover. "That is going to explode, with you in it" 

"I can't. Mech is face down. I'm stuck sir" Her voice was quiet "If it wasn't I still couldn't get free. My right arm is pinned against the cockpit by something" She sighed, before lowering her legs "Hang on, If I could literally tear my arm off, I could wriggle out of the front display, it's all shattered.   
In her belt was a small knife, Commander Reyes insisted they all carried one to protect themselves. If she could reach it, she could cut herself free, the job was almost done by the object pinning her. 

Grasping it in her left hand, she made the first cut, watching the bottom of her arm drop free, a second slash and she hit the floor.   
Just ahead of her, she could see the way out from under the hulking suit. Unfortunately, she could also feel the side of her uniform soaking through with the blood gushing from her stump. As she knelt to crawl through, she felt a pair of cool metal arms grab her and haul her free.   
"Matchawari-san I would strongly advise not doing this again. Reyes has had to knock McCree out to stop him charging in there to find you"  
"Let's just get away from here before that thing blows us sky high Shimada" Genji nodded and dashed over to where Reyes was sat on a very groggy Jesse McCree.

As soon as Angela saw what had happened, she tutted "I'm not a miracle worker, I can't regrow a limb" By this time, Kaiyo was almost unconscious, holding on tightly to Genji's shoulder with her one good arm as her fellow agents tied strips around the wound.   
When she awoke, she was laid in a bed, staring at the ceiling. Suddenly, Reyes stuck his head into her view "Good morning sunshine" he chirped, obviously something was wrong. Reyes was never this cheery...ever.   
"Who or what has died to put you in such a good mood sir?" Kaiyo asked, slightly suspicious of his good mood. Slowly, she manoeuvred herself into a sitting position. leaning back into the pillows.

"You make me sound really really evil when you put it like that. Can't I be happy that my agent is once again in the land of the living? Angela's had you asleep for a couple of weeks to assess and repair the damage that you suffered"  
"So that's why my head feels like a giant has used it as a football sir" She went to rub her temples with her hand when she remembered that she no longer had a right hand to do it with. What surprised her was how clean and neat the stump was. When she'd last saw it, it was tattered and bloody. Now it was smooth and stitched up.   
A tap on her shoulder distracted her. Jesse was stood on the opposite side of the bed, holding something in one hand. 

"This just arrived from Japan for you." He placed the box on her lap and sat himself down on the bed "Sounds expensive, let's see what you got" She had to smile, Jesse was often like a little child at times, especially when it came to parcels.   
With one shaky hand, she opened the box. Inside, on some tissue paper, there lay a prosthetic for her missing arm.   
On top of it lay a note  
"Now you can get back in the pilot's seat. Looking forwards to fighting alongside you at the International Airforce Games... ;) Squad 55"

For the first time, since she'd climbed into that mech, Kaiyo smiled.  
"Want to hold my hand while Winston adjusts it?" Jesse laughed and leaned forwards, pressing a kiss to her lips "I've missed having you in my arms these last two weeks, Angela kicked me out after I started sleeping in a chair, didn't let me in for more than five minutes a day after that." She touched his cheek with her hand "You'll have to get used to the cold touch of the metal now"


	6. Prompt 6 - Reporting

Prompt 4 - Reporting 

 

Jesse McCree sat at the breakfast table with his commander" Whaddya mean we're getting a new agent? A girl. I thought Blackwatch was too dangerous for women?" He slammed his fist on the table, causing Reyes to roll his eyes at the outburst.  
"I said Blackwatch was too dangerous for Ling-Zhou, not for all women. The new recruit comes from Japan, much like Genji. A military pilot with experience in dealing with humanitarian crises and destroying Omnics. She will be here soon. You are to give her a welcome tour"   
With that Gabriel Reyes stood up and left the room. A few minutes later, Genji Shimada took the recently vacated seat   
"Heard about the new recruit Jesse, I've seen a picture of her. She's cute for someone from Sendai but she's from home so I can't complain. It feels good to know that I can finally have a conversation in my mother tongue."  
Jesse nodded "Mind if I see the picture, Commander Reyes has asked me to show her around so it'd help to know what she looks like." Genji nodded, before retrieving a piece of paper from a folder next to him. Jesse took the offered piece of paper, flipping it over to see the image. "I take it she's wearing contacts, I know for a fact that green eyes aren't natural in Japan. But darn she's pretty, I wonder what those lips feel like?"

The two Blackwatch agents were presently alerted to an incoming aircraft on the main landing strip.As they emerged from the building, Genji let out a low whistle at the monster aircraft that had touched down   
"Why is the Japanese army sending a supply plane when a helicopter would suffice. The answer came soon enough as the belly of the plane began to disgorge a variety of mechas of varying designs.   
"A mecha pilot?" McCree asked surprised, from what Reyes had said, he was expecting a fighter pilot "They're not often sent to other countries, except for emergency procedures"  
Presently a woman approached, she was equal in height to Genji, instead of the standard military uniform, she wore a comfortable looking green sweater and jeans  
"I take it you're from Blackwatch. The dark brooding uniforms kind of gave it away" She smiled, arms folded across her chest "It is a great honour to be invited to work alongside you all. My patience crew can take the mechs inside"   
She gave them each a quick bow, which Genji returned "I take it you know my name. But in case the information hasn't been passed along, it's Kaiyo"

"Jesse McCree's the name, saving the world is the game" He introduced himself with a ridiculous bow and a wink "Although I can save you from boredom any time you want" Genji facepalmed and Kaiyo giggled. When it was Genji's turn to introduce himself, he chose to speak in Japanese, that way Jesse would not understand what was said between the two.   
"I'm Genji Shimada. Just ignore McCree, he's trying to get in your pants or make you go ' stir crazy' for him" Kaiyo laughed "He'll have a hard time, many men have tried but my work is first and foremost. I would consider him in the realm of eye candy"  
He placed a gentle hand on Kaiyo's shoulder " Should we head inside then" This time he spoke in English, gesturing for McCree to lead the way as he walked with Kaiyo. As they approached the communal area, a grunt came barreling out to them, nearly knocking Kaiyo over, until Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her out the way  
"See, told you I'd save you" he whispered in her ear. 

By this time, the grunt had picked themselves up from the floor and turned to face the three people he'd nearly cannonballed into "Commander Reyes wishes to see you and the new girl in the training room" Having delivered the message, he hurried off.  
Jesse turned to Kaiyo, who was slightly worried "You'll be fine darling, the commander just wants to meet you" Suddenly, Jesse was sent reeling from the slap across the face "I am not your darling" Kaiyo yelled, hand raised to smack him again if needed.   
Genji facepalmed "Jesse, leave the woman alone, she's been travelling for several hours. Kaiyo. No need to resort to physical violence. Do you prefer matcha tea or fruit tea?" He asked, resting a hand on her shoulder again.   
"Matcha tea" She replied, keeping her eyes away from the rapidly appearing red mark on Jesse's face.

With that, Genji started to lead her off towards the room where Reyes would be waiting. When they approached, she gave his hand a nervous squeeze and muttered under her breath in Japanese.  
"Don't worry, Commander Reyes is a good man. There is nothing to be scared of" Pushing open the door, he nudged her through.

Gabriel Reyes was stood in the middle of the room, looking at a clipboard as she approached "Kaiyo Matchawari, aged 22 from Misawa air base, Aomori Prefecture. Mecha pilot with over 50 flights under your belt, including a one year mission in the South China Sea" He flipped a sheet of paper over "All in all a very impressive record. and a Major in the Air-Self Defence force to boot"  
"Sir, I joined young. After three-quarters of Sendai got bombed to the ground to get rid of a Titan class Omnic that had wrecked destruction on the coast for miles. I was stationed at Misawa as the main ones in Sendai were classed inoperational. I lost my family in that attack" She snapped to attention when Reyes set his eyes on her "Most of the population of Miyagi prefecture has yet to recover what they lost. The lack of outside aid has hammered it somewhat"   
"At ease Major, I want to personally welcome you to Blackwatch. I will see to it that the Tohoku prefecture gets the aid it needs from the UN in return for your services. What is the biggest problem in Tohoku at the moment?"  
"Well, you took three pilots away so there will be others pulling double shifts. Fresh food and medicine are also problems. May I ask for other regions...Chūbu desperately needs materials to rebuild their infrastructure and Kansai needs water. I know Kanto went dark the other month so they need help restoring much-needed power." Kaiyo spoke bitterly, she had a deep-seated dislike for the UN after they'd rejected pleas from top-ranked officers in the Tohoku region to get desperately needed food in  
.  
It had been claimed "Other countries need the aid more, ask the other regions to help you before coming to us" In truth, they had asked but each region had their own problems. Kansai had been ravaged by droughts, Chūbu had been almost raised to the ground. Kansai and Kyūshū had fallen into the darkness, surveys confirmed they were without any form of power. Japan had presented a strong face to the world but was close to falling apart internally.  
"I understand Major. Your country will get what it needs, you can rest easy about that now as Commander Morrison and I will hound the UN until they help" He gave her a salute "You are dismissed, Major"


	7. Why is there a Dragon in the Crate?

It was a cool, misty morning in Drangleic, the peaceful silence that filled the castle was only disturbed by the rooster as the sun rose. From his bed Velstadt groaned, early mornings did not favour him. As the Fume Knight was away to the east, prospecting the lands for their King, he had to take over the other knight's duties in addition to his own. He'd give the 'dark knight' a real beating with the hammer if he caught the other's paperwork like *that* ever again. It had taken him the best part of a day to find the records Vendrick had asked him for....It didn't help that Raime's handwriting was beyond atrocious.   
Apparently, Vendrick considered messy handwriting a sign of a busy mind. He clearly hadn't seen Raime's, which looked like a millipede had a seizure on the paper.

Rolling out the bed, Velstadt stood up, his set of golden armour resting on its stand. Time to face another day of yelling at the soldiers to get basic drills done, preparing the armoury and overseeing production and repairs of weapons, before seeing to King Vendrick's needs. Hopefully, the Fume Knight would return soon, mainly to deal with that handful of insolent soldiers who mocked him behind his back.  
Apparently, he was known as 'Mr Ding Dong' in the barracks. Raime's influence was highly suspected. It wasn't his fault that his weapon looked like a giant church bell...or the fact it chimed when he swung it around.   
Sitting down at the table he sighed, fingers drumming against the table. How did Raime manage all these tasks. It suddenly clicked that he'd rarely seen the Fume Knight at the breakfast table, he was usually to be found grabbing a handful of toast and a gulp of drink before running back out the door.   
Lunch was a little better, it seemed to depend on his sister's schedule, whether he'd sit and eat in the hall or once again remain absent. Vendrick had forced him into eating dinner in the great hall, after learning that the Fume Knight had often not eaten lunch, in order to work.   
A clatter of armour next to him startled him from his thoughts as the Fume Knight's sister tumbled into the space next to him, swearing like a demon   
"I did not know a lady knew such language. You have clearly spent too long around your brother" In response to being called a lady, Railyn raised a middle finger squarely to the Aegis as she took a drink from a mug.   
"One of your hounds pissed in my combat boots. You can find it on the cliffs under the north tower" the woman snapped, slamming her cup on the table "I dropped it out of the window" 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I shall have a new pair of boots procured for you. In the meantime, can you decode some of your brother's scrawlings for me?" The Aegis gave her what he hoped was a pleading look, he didn't want to have to read Raime's writing ever again. He'd much rather french kiss the monster known as The Rotten that read another page by the Fume Knight.   
Swallowing, Railyn looked over at him "You do know he is your so-called sexy muffin. YES I heard you the other night. DO me a favour and keep it quiet. It's kind of your duty to love him no matter what... I'll do it, for a new pair of combat boots and a hound of my own or I tell King Vendrick about your nightly escapades" 

Velstadt sighed... she was just as good at negotiating as her older brother. Both had an ability to back their opponent in a corner and give no quarter. "Fine. You have a deal" He whispered "Just don't tell Vendrick..please"   
"Ok. I'll go to his room and get reading, hopefully, he's back soon. I want a hug from my big brother" With that, the shorter knight stood up from the table and left the room, blood red cape flapping behind her as she shoved through the crowds of foot soldiers.   
A few hours later, Railyn knocked on the door to Velstadts room, clutching a pile of papers in her arms. When he opened the door she thrust them at him "Here you go. I decoded it all. I'm sure that's worth a hound, boots and a lapdog for when Nashandra demands I join her on royal duties isn't it" *She looked up at the older knight, eyes sparkling with tears "I have always wanted a little white lapdog that can lick my face" Velstadt laughed, clapping her on the back with a spare hand  
"I'll see what I can do, miss Railyn. You're pretty much my little sister now as well" He opened the door wider to his room and gestured for her to come in.  
"Without your brother, it has been rather lonely in here, would you do me the honour of giving me your company for a few hours?"   
Railyn nodded, taking a seat in the spare chair, black armour creaking as she sat down on the polished wood "Do you know when Raimey will be back? I want to terrorise him until he teaches me to fight with two swords"   
A few days later Velstadt was awoken by his bedroom door being flung open and the Fume Knight's younger sister running in.  
"Apparently Raime is back. I'm gonna go and say hello. I thought I best wake you up so you can see your love" With that she turned on her heel and ran back out. he could hear her clattering down the stairs towards the foyer. He stood up, pulling a robe around him before following Railyn down the stair.  
As he walked calmly down the stairs, he could see Railyn shoving her way through the assembled soldiers towards her older brother who'd just removed his helm. Chuckling slightly, he began to follow her, his greater height allowing him to carve through with greater ease.  
"BIG BROTHER." Railyn's yell was loud enough to be heard over the general hubbub, shortly before she collided with her brother, effectively winding him. Raime smiled, wrapping his arms around his little sister "Have you behaved yourself? Is your teacher still in one piece?" He asked, looking down at her.   
By this time the crate next to him was beginning to smoke and rattle   
"Raime, what is in the crate? It looks like it's gonna explode" Velstadt had forced himself through the crowds by now to reach the other knight.

"That, dear Velstadt, is why I took so long to get back" He smiled and knelt down to undo the locks from the chest, a cloud of smoke billowing into his face as he reached into the crate.  
"Raime... Why in the name of the gods is there a DRAGON in that crate" Raime raised an eyebrow at Velstadt's outburst, a small emerald green dragon nestled in the crook of his arm."Don't you know that they like to eat people"   
"Don't shout, you'll wake him up" He scolded "I found him lost and alone in the mountains. He was freezing so I brought him home. He's lovely"   
Railyn stood up on her tiptoes "Can I have him, brother?" She reached out a hand to stroke the dragon on his snout. In response to her touch, the dragon purred softly  
"Sure sis, he's all yours" He passed the dragon to her and smirked at Velstadt "Do you want to make her cry by taking it away from her?"   
"That dragon will EAT her. Do you not know anything about dragons" He was all but tearing his hair out, trying to get Raime to understand "If you don't get rid of that dragon, I will"


End file.
